The Doppleganger and the Yeti
by Zak Saturday
Summary: The Saturdays head to New York to fetch Zak's twin. Only to find her kidnapped by Zak Monday! And Guess what? IT'S A CROSSOVER! It it between The Secret Saturdays, Ben 10: Ultimate alien, and Generator Rex
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Saturdays, the Next Adventures**

**Episode two: The Doppelganger and the Yeti**

**Chapter one: Return**

There was a blizzard that one night Munya was order to be there. He never wanted to go, but, then again, he didn't want to know Argost in the first place. Now he was just a mindless puppet, more than pleasured to fulfill Argost's commands.

Then he found him Argost stranded, unconscious upon the place that the thought he had the upper hand.

The inside Munya mimed vomiting at his master's pride while his outer-self took something from his pocket, a potion that would help anyone recover from any condition even if they are about to die…

But Munya, both inside and out were looking at something at Argost's left; a boy with white hair that included a jet-black, star-shaped streak at the front…

Munya: … Zak... Monday…

Then the inner Munya, the real one took control. He knew what he had to do. He had already seen that Monday recovered what made him Anti-Kur…

He held the phial of blue colored potion over "Zak" and tilted it, letting a single drop fall on him…

Monday: AHHHH! (His mind is still stuck at the point when Argost drained him of his powers) huh?

Munya: it is alright, see? (He pointed toward Argost) he is no more… your free.

Monday: …

?: No, he isn't.

Monday & Munya: Who's there?

A dark portal greeted them in answer. Out of it as it vanished, appeared a man in a black cloak with a hood on.

Munya: Who are _you_?

The man took of his Cloak revealing a monotone-like expression. The man had an x-shaped scar on his forehead; his eyes were moonset yellow with a splash of Amber. His hair color resembled moonlight.

Saïx: Saïx. You already knew that my old friend.

Saïx's eyes ended on Zak Monday, who merely stared back.

Monday: what do you mean, "I'm not free."

Saïx: I merely thought that you still wanted to cause pain to your heroic counterpart.

At that moment, the whole encounter flashed through the antimatter boy's mind. He began to fill with such rage… Then his eyes started to glow.

Monday: (he noticed this) Are my powers…?

Munya: yes they have. Run.

Monday: huh?

Munya: Run! I must wake this monster. (You can tell he means Argost, right?)(He turns to Saïx) Take him to, "you know where."

Saïx: Very well then.

He takes Zak Monday with him through the portal that he came from, which vanishes afterward. Then Munya went to Argost, the phial still in his hand, and poured the rest of its contents over Argost.

His eyes open…

Munya: (bows) welcome back to the world of the living master…

Argost: … … thank you Munya.

Miles away Zak Saturday had a night mare in which he was about to die when he screamed and woke with a start.

To Be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, The Two Zaks**

Zak was doing pretty well with his self-training, aided and abetted by Jordan and the ancient journal, he could not only control and transform into Cryptids, but he can also be able to transcend with them allowing the Cryptids to have human appearances in Zak's "mind world." (Fiskerton's "human" self looks and sounds exactly like Ventus from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, while Komodo's looks and sounds like Terra and Zon's appearance like Aqua.)

(Oh and Zak learned a second transformation; he could turn into…)

Three weeks after the last episode.

Onboard the airship

Doyle: Mini-Man, I'm getting tired, *huff* where are you?

Zak: [hahahahahahahah!] (… a humanoid komodo dragon. Cool right? Oh and FYI: HE WAS STANDING INVISIBLE BEHIND DOYLE THE WHOLE TIME! HAHAHA!)

Zak: (he chose now to lose the camouflage) BOO!

Doyle: Ahhhh! (he had a right to scream alright.)

Zak's skin was now green, much like Komodo's. His hands were actual reptile claws. The same went for his feet. He also had a tail.

Doyle: will you CHANGE BACK ALREADY? Yeesh, that form gives me the creeps.

Zak: alright (He changes back).

Doc (speaker): Everyone head for the control room immediately. I have some very bad news.

At the Airship's Bridge…

Drew: what is it doc?

Doc: well, apparently, when Zak became Kur again, it seemed to have caused a Chain-reaction.

Doyle: meaning?

Doc: I don't know but. I do know this… if Zak is Kur then that means his sister has her powers back too.

Zak: Wait, were going to see Zoey? (Zoey Wheeler was Zak's long lost identical twin sister. She also had Cryptid powers.)

Drew: but of course Zak.

Meanwhile, in the streets of New York City…

Zoey and her friend Max were hanging around like they usually did.

Max: Aww… Come on Zoey-bell…

Zoey: Hey! I told you, it's a secret, (she had a crush on someone) besides I haven't forgiven you for when you started that hunt-down game without me.

Max: WHAT! Zoey, that was THREE YEARS AGO, _let it GO!_

Zoey: *sigh*

Max: What's wrong?

Zoey: Its Zak, I miss him.

?: really?

Zoey*GASP!*

Max: Whose there (he looked wildly around until he found a tall man in a dark coat and hood.)

Zoey: who are you?

?: Please, I do not wish to harm you. I merely come to warn you and the rest of New York City as well.

He takes of his hood, revealing a handsome, flawless face, dark brown eyes, and bright rose-pink hair. He pointed his finger to his throat and began to speak with an unusually loud, echoing voice.

Marluxia: Citizens of New Your, I am Marluxia. You are all in danger. A terrible force is coming to destroy this city and possibly all of its contents. You may choose to fight or flee but I suggest you flee until reinforcements arrive. (He puts his hand down.)

Zoey: Reinforcements? (!) Zak! YOU MEAN ZAK IS COMING?

Marluxia: Turn around, the attacker is here.

She turned around to see another person in a dark cloak along with…

Zoey: Zak!

She ran up to him but stopped when she looked into his eyes… then his hair… in was colored in reverse…

Zoey: (Scared) …Zak?

Monday: (Grabs her by the throat and they slowly vanish.) … (Whisper) not even close…

Max: Zoey!

Then Axel reappeared at the airship.

Zak: Axel!

Axel: okay, I have bad news and your not gonna like it.

Zak: huh? (Everyone was paying attention to axel.)

Axel: One: Zak Monday is back.

ALL: What?

Axel: And so is Argost

Doyle/Ansem: WHAT?

Axel: But that's not the worst of it.

Zak: th-then what IS?

Axel: … Two: Monday kidnapped Zoey.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, the Dream**

They searched the whole of New York City … they looked through every nook and cranny… but try as the Saturday s may, Zoey was nowhere to be found.

In fact the entire city seemed to be inhabited by only a fraction of its actual population. NYC looked like it was under evacuation…

The Saturdays decided to sleep in for the night, and continue their search in the morning…

Later that night, Zak had a dream…

Zak was standing in the middle of a seemingly endless meadow with the strangest sky you would ever see. The sun was shining yet the stars were out too. Zak looked at the person in front of him. They were wearing an orange cloak with a hood.

?: Hello, Zak.

Zak: Huh? (The voice sounded female.)

?: You seemed surprised to see me.

Zak: Wait, What? (Then something in his head clicked into place.) It was you; you were the voice I heard the night I met Axel.

?: That's right.

Zak: … who are you?

?: (The person takes off her hood, revealing a girl's face.) My name is Leya. (She is supposed to look like Xion from, "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days." Only that her hair is orange and her eyes are pink.)

Zak: "Leya"?

Leya: Now wake up and direct your parent's search toward the industrial district. Someone who knows Axel is waiting there for you. He is with your sister and doppelganger.

Zak: ! Wait! How do you know that.

Leya: I was walking past them…

Zak: ?

Leya: Now go. Hurry And Confront Zak Monday.

Zak: Okay!

Then the Dream dissolved.

Meanwhile in the industrial district…

Zoey was chained to a wall (think medieval dungeon) with Zak Monday standing right in front of her. He just told him everything that he did in her homeworld. That made her really mad until he mentioned his death. Then she actually began to feel sorry for him.

Zoey: Whoa… I'm sorry I didn't-

Zak M.: Oh, save it!

Zoey: …

(Saïx then appears)

Saïx: He is here.

Zak: faster than I thought. Now then (immediately his eyes glowed ghostly green. Then the ground shook) let's see how much old Zak S. can take… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

End of Chapter 3

Authors note I what you to see _**EVERYTHING**_on my profile page.

I'm advertising other stories. Hee hee hee.

Anyway I want as many people to review as possible so they can review my advertisement stories and maybe write to their authors.

Homepage:

.net/~zaksaturday


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Other Reinforcements**

Meanwhile there was another group. They were just entering New York City after deciding to investigate as to why there was an evacuation of the city taking place. They were in a green car with a black stripe on it. Inside, there were four people; the driver was a buff seventeen-year-old with semi-long black hair and had an aura of delinquency. Kevin Ethan Levin. Next to him, was a girl at age 15, with redhead-orange hair tied in a ponytail. Gwen Tennyson. In the back there was a boy with about the same build as the driver, his hair was blonde and his eyes gave of a bioluminescent light (bioluminescence is the ability to glow. If so, then it is the ability to glow in the dark.) Cooper. The other boy was 16, had brunette-brown hair, and was wearing a black T-shirt with a green jacket. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a.k.a. the famous Ben 10.

Ben: Well, Cooper?

Cooper: No, nothing. Whatever's causing the evac isn't a technology based threat.

Ben: ugh, Gwen?

Gwen: (her eyes were glowing, indicating that she was using her anodite powers.) I'm detecting a strange Mana signature somewhere in the industrial district.

Kevin: Define strange.

Gwen: It feels… … corrupt. Kevin we made need to hurry.

Kevin: Alright. (He immediately stepped hard on the throttle, causing the car to speed up toward the industrial district)

Mean while, in the sky above the suburban district. There was an airship, but it was not the Saturdays' airship. It was white and in it were seven specific people. One of them was Darla, Zoey Wheeler-Saturday's best friend. There was also a woman with black hair with a lab coat sitting next to her. Dr. Holiday. The man she came with was wearing a green suit and black sunglasses. Agent Six. There was also a monkey with a fez and an eye patch. Bobo HaHa. The last three were boys. One was wearing a brown shirt and green jacket. He was blond and looked to be 16. Noah. The teen next to him was also 16. He had black hair that had an electric blue tint to it. He was wearing an orange jacket and a T-shirt along with dark blue pants that had electric blue stripes on them that resembled circuitry lines. Rex Salazar, who now has the nickname: "Generator Rex". The last person looked like he could be a relative of Rex's. He was wearing a green uniform with a dark green vest. Cèazár Salazar.

Six: Alright, are you four ready (referring to Noah, Cèazár, Bobo, and Rex.)

Rex: As ready as we'll ever be.

Darla: Please, just bring my friend back SAFE! (As the ship landed and the five left it)

Rex: Whoa! (They arrived near a building in the industrial district that had strange green light coming out of its windows.)

Noah: What is THAT!

Cèazár: Interesting, it seems to be emitting from something made from antimatter.

Six/Rex: WHAT!

They immediately went in, going through the _front door_.

Zak Had let the entire family to the building.

Zak: Here we are.

Doc: Everyone Remember the plan? (They all nodded their heads.) Alright, here we go.

And so they when in, led by Zak, _climbing the fire escape_.

They managed to arrive in short time. Knowing that there was no time to loose, the four Plumbers entered the building, through the _backdoor._

Authors note.

Hah! Didn't think it was going to be a three-way crossover did ya! Anyway. Please review. Oh and convince any Ben 10/Generator Rex fans to read this story.

Sorry that I had to give your O.C. a cameo appearance Kristy.

Every one needs to REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I'm going to explain the whole "when" concept.

This takes place after "The Secret Saturdays" episode, "War of the Cryptids." It also occurs after the "Generator Rex" episode, "Written in Sand." As for its place in the "Ben 10" Timeline: I'll let you know.

The three groups made their way toward the attic…

Gwen was getting worried. The corrupt Mana signature was changing into something dark… She didn't want to see what was housing it.

Noah wasn't looking forward to this either. He had the worst feeling in his gut. It felt like he was told to move to Abyssus.

Zak sensed the energy, but it didn't feel right. It didn't seem like Zak Monday, it was darker…

Then all three groups entered the room at once. The three groups looked at one another in confusion. Zak M. just stood there and smiled.

Gwen was right. The Mana signature, once with an unusual greenish glow was now jet-black.

Zak M(?): … … we need a different setting. (Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly the whole room was swallowed in darkness. When it faded away every one was out cold except for Zoey…)

Zoey: Zak!

Meanwhile, in an unknown location…

Argost: So… that is what you know of the events during my absence.

Munya: Yes.

Argost: hmm… the two other "tyrants" may be worth while… Bring them to me…

Munya: Yes master.

Little do they know that they were overheard by someone; A man… in a lab coat…

Meanwhile in an alleyway back in New York…

Axel: What's the big idea?(He went to confront Saïx, who Axel knew was the cause of this.)

Saïx: I simply… encouraged young Monday to… take action.

Axel: Really? And I'm guessing that both the great Ben 10 and the hero from Providence just HAPPENED to have stumbled across this info?

Saïx: So? There aren't that many of us left…

Axel had it… he left, without another word…

Authors Note: I WILL REVEAL NO SPOILERS! Oh and in case you didn't know, Zak M. was also unconscious

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

When Zak opened his eyes he saw that he was somewhere else entirely. He was in a large room. The walls were a brown-ish color and the floor was the same. There were openings in the walls that showed sinister, purple clouds outside. He shifted his gaze around the room, then towards the ground. There were only two other people there with him; one had a black T-shirt and a green jacket with the front having a number 10 on the side along with plain jeans. The other had a T-shirt that was blue and white along with an orange jacket. He wore dark-blue gloves along with a pair of orange goggles. He also had a pair of dark-blue pants that had blue lines on it that resembled circuitry. They came to and ended up confused.

?: What- ? Where are we?

?: What is this place?

Just then a voice spoke.

?: Humph! It looks like you guys are gonna have to suffer along WITH the goody-goody brat. (That was followed by a maniacal laughter that faded away…)

Zak: (To himself…) What's going on… ?

?: Hey, umm… Are you okay?

Zak: (Turns to see the guy in green) Y-yeah, I'm alright.

?: Does ANYONE here know WHAT'S GOING ON!

?/Zak: … …

?: Never mind. (He reached for a communicator he had in his ear.) Holiday come in. This is Rex. Hello? Six? (The only thing he got was static…) Okay… this might be a problem.

Zak went to a nearby door and tried to open it. It was locked.

Zak: Uh-oh.

Rex: Allow me. (he approached the door. The held out his hands, suddenly circuitry lines appeared on his arms, glowing bright blue. The next thing was that his hands became giant machine-like fists.)

?/Zak: WOAH!

The next thing they knew, there was a huge hole where the door was just a few seconds ago.

Rex: Okay, now we can go.

?: Wait, how can you do that?

Rex: Long story; I'm Rex.

?: Ben. Ben Tennyson. Let's go.

Zak: (As the three walk out the room) Alright; Rex, and Ben. My name is Zak.

Author's Note: AND SO THEY MEET. REVIEW

Oh and just a random fact:

A quote from Kim Possible Episode, "Ill Suited":

Kim: I have been foiled by a man in a dress?

Demetor: IT'S A HOUSE COAT!

Quote two from, "Big Brother"

Barkin: F-Minus

Ron: What? But... but she's in perfect shape!

Barkin: (Yelling) She's _SUGAR_!

_[The entire class laughs.]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Heart of a Shadow**

Before I begin, I will do a little summary on our heroes.

Rex Salazar (Age 15) – he used to live with his parents, a pair of scientists working on "The Nanite Project", and his older brother Cèzár, a young scientist and researcher. Rex is completely Hispanic, being of both Latin and Mexican heritage. One day, there was an accident in the lab, leaving the Salazar siblings in critical condition. The two were saved when a batch of Nanites were implanted into Rex. Then one day there was an explosion, which scattered all of the Nanites across the globe. Rex survived, but had deliberate amnesia. At age ten he befriended a group of EVOs: Tuck, Squydd, and Cricket. Unfortunately, he eventually began to work for a crime lord named Quarry. Rex managed to obtain his freedom from quarry… at the price of his friends. Sometime later, he was discovered as a monster EVO by Providence, an organization with the task of countering the EVO threat. During his time in Providence he has made friends (Dr. Holiday, Bobo, Noah, and Agent Six), encountered Prof. Gabriel Rylander (a member of the Nanite Project who is now supposedly deceased), reunited with his brother (who was discovered to have been in a spaceship since the explosion), and so many other things. He is capable of curing other EVOs. Ironic, seeing as he himself is an EVO. But he is different from other EVOs. His Nanites are different from all the others (they were from a separate batch). It may be that unlike Rex's Nanites, never had their programming completed.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Age 16) – during a summer vacation back when he was 10, he stumbled upon a mysterious device called the Omnitrix. Ever since then he has been using it to become a hero. He has dealt with the Forever Knights and Vilgax (a powerful alien who was after the Omnitrix). Along the way, he has made friends (such as Cooper Daniels and Kai Green) and foes. He has also learned that his grandfather, Max Tennyson, was once a member of the Plumbers, an intergalactic police organization. Near the end of his summer he finally decided to remove the Omnitrix, in hopes that he can start being a normal kid. Five years later, desperate for answers about his grandfather's disappearance, he puts it back on. He discovers a threat known as the DNAliens. After finally setting peace with them, Ben dealt with Vilgax for one final encounter (which involved the destruction of the Omnitrix). Now he wields the Ultimatrix. He has recently dealt with a new threat, a villain named Aggregor (who met his downfall at the Forge of Creation). He currently uses the Ultimatrix to protect the Earth, and the rest of the universe alongside his cousin Gwen, and his friend Kevin E. Levin. He is currently learning from the Ultimatrix and vice versa. He now has Cooper to help him along with his best friend and cousin.

Zak Saturday (Age 14) – the son of Secret Scientists, Solomon (Doc) Saturday, And Drew Blackwell. Ever since he was 10, he has had the ability to control Cryptids around him. He has 3 Cryptids that he has sibling relationships with: Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon. At age 11 he discovers that he has an uncle (Doyle Blackwell) and a twin sister (Zoey "Wheeler" (This is only for this Fanfic; She came from a story by Krysti-Annabel Cullens)). He has been helping his family in their search for the great Cryptid, Kur. Along the way, he made two friends; a girl named Wadi, and a boy named Ulraj. In Antarctica, the family, minus Zoey, discovers that Zak himself _is_ Kur. Then at age 13, he lead an army against one made by V. V. Argost (Argost did so using the power of Zak Monday, Zak's antimatter counterpart). Then Zak tricked Argost into taking his powers as well. The convulsion between matter and antimatter caused Argost to implode, defeating him. But it was at the cost of Zak's life. Zak is considered officially dead for three minutes. Then every Cryptid in the world vanished. Zak eventually stood up for the challenge that soon came and became Kur again.

Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

Zoey tried and tried, but it was just no use; none of them would wake up.

?: Do not attempt to wake them up.

At first Zoey thought of Marluxia, but then she saw someone else enter the room; a man with a labcoat and goggles… holding a pocket watch.

?: Zoey Wheeler-Saturday, I presume? I am Professor Paradox.

Back at the "location," the three boys began to maneuver the halls of this unknown domain, when all of a sudden, they were encountered by who YOU (the reader) know as Saïx.

Saïx: Hello there.

Ben: (suspicious) Who… are you?

Saïx: I am Saïx; I am the one responsible for the darkness now on this young man's heart.

Rex: Wait a sec- REWIND. Heart? You mean where in someone's _**heart**_!

Saïx: Correct. (Points them toward the door behind him; it was made of stained glass. They could see that the sky was sunless.) As you can see this heart is about to lose the last of its light before it turns completely black; a heart devoid of any light. And there is nothing any of you can do about it.

Ben: Oh really? (The three walk past him)

Zak: Watch us. (They walk out the door.)

The three arrive at some sort of entrance courtyard. The ground that they were standing on was a brick pathway; it was a gray-brown color. The grass was black, dead. They turn around to see the building they just left. It was a mansion-like structure, dull brown, with several parts missing. The only other thing around them was the purple sky. They saw something ahead of them. What Ben saw was a person who looked exactly like Zak, except this person had his hair color in reverse.

Zak _knew _that there was something wrong with Zak Monday. He was emitting a jet-black aura of pure darkness. His pupils became white, making his black (now INK-black) irises frightening and deathlike. His Fang was in pieces nearby. Zak literally tried to _feel_ him out; the energy that was "Anti-Kur" was faint, vanishing, being removed from existence…

Zak: (somewhat scared) Zak Monday?

The Antimatter boy simply took one look at them, and attacked.

Meanwhile, Paradox explains the existence of Zak Monday to Zoey.

Zoey: So, wait a sec, are you saying that this Zak Monday is Zak's _shadow_?

Paradox: Correct. (He looks at the two unconscious people, Rex and Ben.) And I know who those two are as well. (He explains the events of both Generator Rex and Ben 10).

Authors note: Neat chapter, huh? But wait! There's more to come. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8 All of the lights

Chapter 8, All of the Lights

Meanwhile, within the confines of Zak Monday's Mind, an emotionlessly deadly Zak M. was attacking viciously; he had already knocked Ben weak to his knees. He was now dodging Rex's Smack Hands. What made it difficult? Advice: Never (nearly) kill a person right in front of Rex. However, within a matter of seconds, Rex was on the verge of falling unconscious too.

All that was left was Zak.

?: Zak… Zak!

Zak: huh? (He recognized the voice; it was Leya) Leya?

Leya: Zak, Please don't fight him!

Zak: what?

Leya: Zak… can't you hear him?

Zak: Hear what?

Leya: … the REAL him.

?: …lp.

Zak: huh? (Zak tries to listen towards Zak M.'s direction.)

?: …elp.

Zak: That's -!

Zak M.: Help me. Zak, please…

Zak: Monday!

Zak M.: ZAK, PLEASE SAME ME!

At that moment: Zak knew what to do…

He activated his powers…

And surprisingly enough Monday stopped.

But Zak knew that it wasn't enough. So, he focused deeply, and he found himself focusing more deeply than he thought he would. He ended up pushing his powers farther than ever before. Then the floor began to get glowing cracks on it. Then the sky began to shatter like glass, except the shards bust into shards of golden light.

Saïx: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Ben, Rex, and the two Zaks fell unconscious…

Zak M.: Thank… you… … (Faints).

Zak opened his eyes he awoke to his parents, Doyle, Zoey, Ben, Rex, Axel, Jordan, and some man in a labcoat. Staring at him.

Zak: Uhh… Guys?

Drew: Oh Zak! (She embraced her son… rather tightly.)

Zak: Ack! MOM! (Beginning to choke)

Drew: (lets go) Oh, right, sorry. (She ruffled his hair)

Paradox: So YOU'RE Zak Saturday!

After a long ordeal of introductions all three gangs were outside the building Zak M. accompanying them.

Gwen: wait (she scans Zak M.'s Mana).

Zak M.: Huh? (she finishes)

Gwen: your Mana was corrupt… But, it's fine now…

Zak: I think that would my doing…

Axel: You've met Leya didn't you?

Zak: Uhh yeah.

Zak M.: So umm… what happens tome now?

Everyone just stared at him… well, everyone ELSE was; Cèazár had a greedy look of curiosity on his face.

Rex: NO, Cèzár, you may NOT use him for your experiments!

This caused everyone to stare at Cèzár.

Cèzár: uhh… I'll just go… wait by the Keep… (He turns and runs away… fast.)

Noah: I'd better go with him (leaves following Cèzár)

Cooper: I need to get home too… later guys. (He leaves)

Ben: What ARE we gonna do with him?

Everyone was thinking their own ideas. Zak on the other hand just went and put his into effect.

Zak: Do you want to live with me and my family?

The Saturdays were in deep shock about this, except for Zoey.

Zak M.: What?

Zoey: Yeah: besides, you have nowhere else to go…

Doc: Zak, Zoey, are you sure about this?

Zak/Zoey: More than Anything?

Drew: (after exchanging glances with Doc) then were okay with this too.

Zak: (To Zak M. holding out his hand) so what do you say?

Zak M.: (He thinks about this for a while and says… …) Alright… (Takes Zak's hand) Bro.

Zoey: Wait a sec, I have a few concerns. (Everyone looks at her) If Zak Monday is my brothers "shadow," then why hasn't anything start to fall apart or distort?

It took a while for them to realize this. Then Ansem spoke.

Ansem: I believe this one is for you to answer, Paradox.

Paradox: Alright, it is because you two have made it so.

Zak: We… did.

Paradox: But of course (turns to Zoey) what was your other concern, dear?

Zoey: Wouldn't it be weird that there would be two Saturdays with the same name?

Gwen: She's right.

Doyle: Well then let's think of a new name for the little scamp. Wait! Scamp! That's a good name right?

Drew: Doyle! He's a person! Not a dog!

Ben: What about Tom.

Zak M.: Nah, too common.

Jordan: How 'bout Trevor then?

Zak: Too… Foreign?

Jordan: Hmm.

Rex: Terra?

Zak M.: No, It doesn't fell like me.

Zak: Hey! What about Kaz?

Jordan: Hey, that's not bad!

Zak M.: "Kaz"? (Chuckles happily) Where'd that come from?

Zak: Well, I was thinking about my own name.

Ansem: Clever!

Zak: yeah! He supposed to be a "reverse" version of me. Get it? "Kaz," is "Zak" spelled in reverse.

Zak M.: I like it. Only can we make it short for "Kazwell"?

Drew: Sure we can.

Doc: It's official. Your new name will be Kazwell Saturday.

Zak: Alright! Another Saturday in the fold.

Zak M. /Kaz: What do you mean?

Zak: huh?

Kaz: I'm your shadow, so technically I already am a Saturday to begin with.

Drew: (laughs) I guess you're right; thanks kiddo, and welcome aboard.

The three groups began to back to their separate homes.

Zak: (To Ben and Rex) hey, you guys tried your best to help me back there, so… thanks.

Rex: Sure thing.

Ben: Yeah, it's sort of our thing.

Kaz: hey um guys. I have this weird feeling in my gut that we'll be seeing each other again more often.

Rex: Then I'll see you guys later!

Ben: Yeah later

Then the three groups head home. Each Group with thank-you notes from Max and Darla.

Meanwhile… in an inbetween-ish dimension

Saïx: Master, I bring terrible news. Another one of us has ceased to truly serve us. It's Axle.

?: So the 8th of my inner circle has chosen the side of Kur now has he?

Saïx: yes.

?: No matter. It will simply be a matter of time before I return to that world and take it for my own…

Meanwhile… … … in an unknown area…

Ben and Rex's enemies overlooked the event involving their enemies using an orb floating in midair.

Aggregor: Who would have thought that the heart would have that much power.

Van Kleiss: Especially the hearts of these three. I would have never believed it…

Argost stepped out of the shadows

Argost: My dear accomplices, I believe this is a good time to put a stop to these three before the damage that fate has just brought upon us becomes permanent…

Episode Two End

Authors note:

Quote from:

Life in the underground:

Zak: (after being electrocuted by Fisk) You hid Shock Charges in your _fur_? That's just NASTY.

The Con of Rath:

Kevin: Geez, I'm Coming! We're like 5 minutes late; what's the big deal?

Gwen: I'll tell you what the big deal is! I've been trying to go the beach for a month, and every time we're about to leave, something happens; monster on the loose, alien invasion- !

Ben: Sometimes it rains.

From "iParty with Vic**tori**ous"

Rex Shappiro the Puppet: Can I watch?

Tori: … No.

Rex: Give you $20.

Tori: … (Annoyed) No! … You weirdo. (Leaves with Steven)

Rex: … You have no idea…


End file.
